Smilodon
Smilodon is an extinct genus of machairodont felid. It is perhaps the best known saber-toothed cat and lived in the Americas during the Pleistocene epoch (2.5 mya–10,000 years ago). One of the largest collections of its fossils has been obtained from the La Brea Tar Pits. Three species of the genus are known; they vary in size and build. Roles * It played as Spinosaurus in the Pleistocene Park Series Smilodon Species *''Smilodon fatalis'' *''Smilodon gracilis'' *''Smilodon populator'' Gallery Smilodon.jpg Smilodon-fatalis-2015-738x591.jpg|''Smilodon fatalis'' Smilodon populator.jpg|''Smilodon populator'' Smilodon gracilis.jpg|''Smilodon gracilis'' Saber-Toothed_Cat_(Blue_Fang).jpg PPG Smilodon.png NatM Smilodon.png Dossier Sabertooth.png|''Smilodon brutalis'' wildlifezoo02.jpg Smilodon.PNG ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1702.jpg|Ice Age (2002) IMG sabor tooth.png G149_Sabre_Tiger_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) PK Smilodon.jpg Sabertooth_animal.png Hug_Time_Star.png Screenshot (21).png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) Smilodon Attacking Woolly Mammoth.jpg Brainpop Woolly Mammoth Elephants Mastodon Elephants Smilodons Glyptodons.png Woolly Mammoth Straight Horned Bison Smilodon Woolly Rhinoceros Giant Shortfaced Bear.jpg Sabertoothed Smilodons Huge Hairy Elephants.png Smilodons Probally Ate Elephants.jpg Dragon Ball Z Wild Animals.png Carsized Armadillos Sabertoothed Tigers Huge Hairy Mastodons.jpg C23AED2A-3F8F-4D36-AF06-EE81B8724409.png Arizona Madagascar 3.png Smilodon_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) Stanley Sabertooth.png Masontheleopard 126.PNG far-cry-primal-smilodon-sablezubyi-tigr.jpg maxresdefault (91).jpg episode14-34.h436w560.png Tigers, White Bengal from Magi.jpg|Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2012-2013) Animal Size Comparison Chart by Myuui.png Hqdefault (62).jpg Maxresdefault - 2019-05-19T214513.884.jpg Dinosaurs vs. Beasts by Arvalis.jpg The Legend of Thunder.png Stanley Griff meets Smilodon.png Diego.png Diego.jpg Diego (Ice Age).jpg Diego in Ice Age.jpg Diego in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg Diego in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg Diego in Ice Age Continental Drift.jpg Diego in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg Lenny (Ice Age).jpg Oscar (Ice Age).jpg Zeke in Ice Age.jpg Zeke.jpg Soto.jpg Soto-ice-age-95.9.jpg Joint operation by peanuttie d9bao44.jpg Smilodon species by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Pleistocene predators of North America.jpg Batman Smilodon.png Aladdin Smilodon.png Nega_Beast_Boy_as_Smilodon.png Smilodon IC.png Toledo Zoo Smilodon.png Smilodons.png Masonthetiger 150.PNG Saber Tooth Tiger FCP.png Rileys Adventures Smilodon Fatalis.jpg Rileys Adventures Smilodon Populator.jpg Wild Republic Smilodon.png Riley and Elycia meets Smilodon Populator.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Smilodon Fatalis.jpg Dino Dana Smilodon.png Books IMG_8949dfcv.JPG 22F48110-457E-45C3-A0AD-B2C96C95FD8E.jpeg 9B9964E4-87E1-45FD-BEC8-039E9264FB6A.jpeg 62C46A81-8639-4D13-905B-D711A1943B76.jpeg Also See *Dinofelis *Machairodus *Homotherium Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari IMG_4296.JPG IMG_4297.JPG IMG_4300.JPG IMG 4306.JPG IMG_4307.JPG IMG_4314.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Felids Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Holocene Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Primeval Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Mammals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Dino Storm Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Ice Age Giants Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Dino Dan Animals Category:Dino Dana Animals